The Histopathology Core of the NEI, This consists of processing human from donor and animal tissues from NEI researchers to research human diseases (mainly ocular tissues). The Histology Core is in charge of processing the tissues for macroscopy, sectioning it and staining slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. During FY2017 the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately: EM 503(EM)specimens and yielded over 2484 EM image. Methacrylate and Paraffin 3408 specimens 4500 provided slides Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced electron microscopic images. About 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties but we also accept samples to process from other institutes.Papers Publish for HC Users: Tan, C., Wandu, W.S., Lee, R.S., Hinshaw, S.H., Klinman, D.M., Wawrousek, E.F., Gery, I.: Shedding new light on the process of licensing for pathogenicity by Th lymphocytes. J. Immunol., 198: 681-690, 2017, doi: 10.4049/jimmunol.1502108. This poster has EM done in Bg 10. Paper in progress NIH Postbac Poster Day 2017: Deletion of retbindin leads to age-related defects in mouse retina. Lerner, Fan, Peterson, Sagar, Wistow Submitted ZIKA virus infection causes persistent chorioretinal lesions, posterior uveitis and cellular infiltration in immunocompetent C57Bl/6 mice. Manangeeswaran M1, Kielczewski JK2, Sen HN3, Xu B3, Ireland D1, Novak L1, Mcwilliams I. 1, St leger AJ3, Chan C-C3, Caspi RR3, Verthelyi D1*. (under review) Dambuza IM, He C, Choi, JK, Yu CR, Wang R, Mattapallil MJ, Wingfield PT, Caspi RR, and Egwuagu CE. (In Revision) IL-12p35 induces expansion of IL-10- and IL-35-expressing regulatory B cells (Bregs) and ameliorates autoimmune disease. Nature Communications (In Press). Choi JK, Dambuza IM, He C, Yu CR, Uche AN, Mattapallil MJ, Caspi RR, and Egwuagu CE. IL-12p35 Inhibits Neuroinflammation and Ameliorates Autoimmune Encephalomyelitis. Frontiers In Immunology (In Press) He C, Yu CR, Mattapallil MJ, Sun L, Larkin J 3rd, Egwuagu CE. (2016). SOCS1-mimetic Peptide Suppresses Chronic Intraocular Inflammatory Disease (Uveitis). Mediators Inflamm. 2016:2939370. Pias3 is necessary for dorso-ventral patterning and visual response of retinal cones but is not required for rod photoreceptor differentiation. Campla CK, Breit H, Dong L, Gumerson JD, Roger JE, Swaroop A. Biol Open. 2017 Jun 15;6(6):881-890. doi: 10.1242/bio.024679. 2017 ARVO Meeting A Mouse Model of Schnyder Corneal Dystrophy with the N100S Point Mutation Abstract Author Block: *Fei Dong, Xueting Jin, Michelle Boettler, Sciulli Harrison, Mones Abu-Asab, Shurong Wang, Yueh-Chiang Hu, Maria Campos, Howard Kruth, Jayne Weiss, Winston Kao. Session Title: New Insights and Animal models A Mouse Model of Schnyder Corneal Dystrophy with the N100S Point MutationAbstract Number: 3427Fei Dong1 , Xueting Jin2 , Michelle Boettler1 , Sciulli Harrison1 , Mones S. Abu-Asab3 , Shurong Wang1,4 , Yueh-Chiang Hu6 , Maria M. Campos3 , Howard S. Kruth2 , Jayne S. Weiss5 , Winston W. Kao1 1 Ophthalmology, University of Cincinnati, Cincinnati, Ohio, United States; 2 Laboratory of Experimental Atherosclerosis, NIH, Bethesda, Maryland, United States; 3 Histopathology Core Facility, NIH/NEI, Bethesda, Maryland, United States; 4 Ophthalmology, the Second Hospital of Jilin University, Changchun, Jilin, China; 5 Department of Ophthalmology, Pathology and Pharmacology, Louisiana State University, New Orleans, Louisiana, United States; 6 Division of Developmental Biology, Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center, Cincinnati, Ohio, United States CXCL13, an aging-related microglial-derived cytokine, promotes epithelial-mesenchymal transformation (EMT) in RPE cells Wenxin Ma1 , Lian Zhao1 , Lijin Dong2 , Maria M. Campos3 , Robert N. Fariss4 , Wai T. Wong1 1 UNGIRD, National Eye Institute, Bethesda, Maryland, United States; 2 Genetic Engineering Facility, NEI, Bethesda, Maryland, United States; 3 Histopathology Core Facility, NEI, Bethesda, Maryland, United States; 4 Biological Imaging Core, NEI, Bethesda, Maryland, United States Human iPSC-RPE cell transplant in a swine laser-injury model mitigates progressive visual functionality decline. Aaron Rising1 , Yichao Li1 , Vladimir Khristov1 , Balendu Jha1 , Haohua Qian1 , Maria M. Campos1 , Arvydas Maminishkis1 , Juan Amaral1 , Sheldon S. Miller1 , Kapil Bharti1 1 National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, United States 2017 Moderator for: Poster Session #243 Tumors - Inside and around the eye, I SOCS1 Mimetic Peptide Suppresses Chronic Intraocular Inflammatory Disease (Uveitis) Chang He,1,2 Cheng-Rong Yu,1 Mary J. Mattapallil,3 Lin Sun,1 Joseph Larkin III,4 and Charles E. Egwuagu1 Commensal microbiota as a potential trigger of autoimmune uveitis Reiko Horai, H. Nida Sen & Rachel R. Caspi Human A3/A1-crystallin splicing mutation causes cataracts by activating the unfolded protein response and inducing apoptosis in differentiating lens fiber cells Zhiwei Ma a, Wenliang Yaoa,b, Chi-Chao Chan c, Chitra Kannabiran a,1, Eric Wawrousek d, J. Fielding Hejtmancik Gut microbiota as a source of a surrogate antigen that triggers autoimmunity in an immune privileged siteCarlos R. Zrate-Blads Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, USA; Laboratory of Immunoregulation, Department of Microbiology, Immunology and Parasitology, Federal University of Santa Catarina, Florianopolis, Brazil, Reiko Horai Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, USA, Mary J. Mattapallil Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, USA, Nadim J. Ajami Alkek Center for Metagenomics and Microbiome Research and Department of Molecular Virology and Microbiology, Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas, USA, Matthew Wong Alkek Center for Metagenomics and Microbiome Research and Department of Molecular Virology and Microbiology, Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas, USA, Joseph F. Petrosino Alkek Center for Metagenomics and Microbiome Research and Department of Molecular Virology and Microbiology, Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas, USA, Kikuji Itoh Bio-Technical Center, Japan SLC, Inc., Hamamatsu, Shizuoka, Japan, Chi-Chao Chan Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, USA & Rachel R. Caspi Laboratory of Immunology, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland, USACorrespondencecaspirnei.nih.gov show all A Histology Comparison of Wild Type and Retinal Degeneration Models Through DevelopmentEsther Kim, D. Thad Whitaker, Anand SwaroopNeurobiology, Neurodegeneration & Repair Laboratory, National Eye Institute, National Institutes of Health Interferon Regulator Factor 8 (IRF8) Limits Ocular Pathology during HSV-1 Infection by Restraining the Activation and Expansion of CD8+ T Cells Lin Sun1, Anthony J. St. Leger2, Cheng-Rong Yu1, Chang He1, Rashid M. Mahdi1, Chi-Chao Chan3, Hongsheng Wang4, Herbert C. Morse, III4, Charles E. Egwuagu1* Loss of RPGR glutamylation underlies the pathogenic mechanism of retinal dystrophy caused by TTLL5 mutations Xun Suna,1, James H. Parkb,1, Jessica Gumersona, Zhijian Wua, Anand Swaroopa, Haohua Qianc, Antonina Roll-Mecakb,2, and Tiansen Lia, Pre-existing CD19-independent GL7Breg cells are expanded duringinflammation and in mice with lupus-like diseaseXiaoqian Wanga,1, Yinxiang Weia,c,1, He Xiaoa,1, Xiaoling Liua,d, Yu Zhanga,e,Gencheng Hana, Guojiang Chena, Chunmei Houa, Li Zhangf, Ning Mag, Beifen Shena,Yan Lia, Charles E. Egwuagub,, Renxi Wanga, Bone Marrow-Derived Mesenchymal Stem Cells-Derived E